Parlor Tricks
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: RPS: Behind the scenes of Supernatural. Misha plays an angel, that's nowhere near what he should be catagorized as. Rated for language.  Other Characters: Jensen, Jared may add future chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural nor do I have control of any of the actors working on the show, though it would be cool! This is just a RPS this is fiction! Not real.

/

Misha stumbled into the trailer and fell onto the bed. Castiel's coat fluttered in his wake as he brought his arms up in a mock gesture to protect his face from the mattress. He was exhausted. Mentally, physically, the whole nine yards. They'd run him ragged all day, damn Cas-centric episode. Jared was only there to be eye candy for the damn demons, hell even Jensen was only there to be a damsel in distress.

He'd been bruised in places that would make the fans cringe, or blush… Fuck it, he gave up. A soft glow emanated from the barely conscious actor and a small black bird –wings splayed under its head in perfect likeness- sighed and fell asleep in front of a pile of empty clothes.

"Misha… hey Mish. They need an audio retake, one of the damn mikes fried in the rain." Jensen glanced around for the older actor, "Huh… musta left… Coulda sworn… oh well," Jensen just shrugged and left, eyes never once noticing the sleeping bird.

/

"Hey, missed you the other day. They need some audio done," Misha winced and groaned, rubbing his eyes as Jensen smiled an apology. At least Jensen knew how bad it would be if he patted him, just about anywhere from the way he felt, and didn't even try.

"Okay, give me a minute, need my fix," he was getting his coffee out of the car. Jeez, he'd just got there! What did he even order? Something iced and sweet of course... Hell, whatever it was would put Gabriel in a sugar coma, which was just the thing he needed right now.

"You know, Dean would rag on you so bad for that."

"Yeah, and he could kiss my lily white ass too." Jensen had laughed as Misha downed half the cold drink. Misha smirked and rubbed his eyes, "Alright… How are they trying to break me today?"

"Audio, remember?"

Misha shook his head, "Right, right, lead the way."

Well that had been the highlight of his day, in all seriousness. Because as soon as he had left the audio booth he had been drug off to redo one of the fights. Some yahoo had made it into the shot! Misha groaned and rubbed his eyes the moment he was out of wardrobe and told to get back to the marks he'd already been through once. Hell three times! Four now that he was starting over.

"Why did it have to be the one scene I get gang raped by half a platoon of angels?" A couple of the 'angels' laughed and shrugged their apologies before taking up their props and getting their game faces on. The fight started… again… and yet again Misha was aching before it was even half done.

At least Jensen had been waiting with another iced coffee for him. "Jen, yer a Godsend," Misha grabbed it and sucked it down. Even though the scene had taken long enough for most of the ice to melt it tasted good. Caffeinated syrup, his favorite! "I need a bath…" he stated after realizing how scuffed up he was from the take.

"That you can take care of on your own," Jensen replied while smiling and walking away.

"Awe! But Deeean, don't you wanna watch?" Misha called after before frowning when a slurping sound indicated he'd affectively sucked the bottom out of his drink.

A quick shift of mischievous blue eyes, a check to assure no one was watching him, and a snap instantly refilled his drink. Smiling and humming a tune as he went back to drinking his renewed coffee.

/

They were ending the episode, or at least shooting the ending for it today, and giving Misha a chance to heal. "Where the hell are my keys?" That had not been in the script, but Misha /Castiel/ had looked sheepishly away and held up the keys hesitantly and Misha knew Jensen didn't have a clue what he had planned or what the younger actor had thought he'd planned. "They were **shiny** okay? I couldn't help it!"

Dean had blinked, smirking softly as Misha visibly saw the moment Jensen snapped back into character, "Whatever you say, Howl, just get in the damn car."

Jared had been laughing too hard for anyone to notice Misha's slightly mortified expression before he and the rest of the crew joined in.

_/_

_Fucking __**authenticity**_ was the first thing Misha thought when the three of them flew off the road and nose dived into the lake nearby the road they'd been shooting on. Then he blacked out. His head must have been one of the parts of him that hit the metal frame of the car when they slammed into the water like a brick wall.

_Misha… Misha! _"MISHA!"

Misha jerked, two sets of hands grabbed him to keep from hitting his head again. "We've got to get out of here," Jensen was pushing against the door. Water was pouring in from the nowhere near air tight seems of the classic muscle car.

"I can't get the window to break and the fucking door won't open!" The miniature giant rammed his shoulder against the window, hoping to either get the door to budge of window to break.

"We've got to get out of here."

"Misha was in shock, or it might have been the concussion from the hit because he couldn't take all this in. "Misha, you okay?" Dazed blue eyes blinked up at them in shock. They were all going to die down here in the muck from drowning or trying to swim for the surface and they still worried about him.

"Yeah," Misha gulped, the damn water was nearly to his chest and he could see the others struggling to stay above it. "I can get us out."

"Better make it quick," Jared helped Jensen get over the back seat so he could keep above the waterline, the oaf didn't stand a chance of fitting back there with them and he knew it.

"Hold your breath," Jensen and Jared both did as the water finally engulfed the car. Misha caught a lungful of water before the snap.

/

Everyone was gathered around the edge of the water, many diving in in hopes of getting to the car before it disappeared from sight, but it all happened too fast. It was gone before anyone could reach it.

Suddenly three bodies dropped into existence. Two coughing while the third slumped and didn't move, "Misha!" Jensen yelled between breaths, turning the man over and tilting back his head. Misha coughed, water spilling passed his lips as he turned and continued to cough until only air remained. "Thank God!"

Everyone seemed to converge on them at once, every single person asking if they'd ditched when they realized the car was out of control. Jensen and Jared had gaped at them like fish as they helped Misha to his feet. They were all three soaked to the bone and shaking from the chill and everyone kept swearing they'd rolled out of the car before they ever touched water.

"I'm sorry… I'm going too," Jensen had caught the smaller man when he slumped. Castiel's wardrobe fell to the ground, leaving him holding a soaked black bird.

No one had said a thing. Everyone seemed oblivious, only Jensen and Jared seemed immune.

/

Misha woke up from nightmares of endless waterfalls slowly filling the room. "Easy," a hand was set on his arm, it was trembling as badly as he was. "Misha, what the hell happened?"

Blue eyes shot around the room, head jerking whenever Jensen or Jared moved. He was in his trailer, on the bed, a blanket thrown over his lap while the rest of him lay bare. "I remember… praying… for the shore." A grin crossed his face, reminding more of Richard's character than the one Misha played, "I guess I made it, huh?"

"How did you get us out of the car? You… you turned into a fucking bird for Christ's sake!"

"Uh…" Misha opened his mouth, shifting his eyes down and pulled the blanket toward him as he sat up against the headboard. "I'm…"

"You zapped us out of the fucking car! Didn't you?"

Misha gave a forced laugh, really only a burst of air as he ran a hand through his hair. "More like snapped." Both just blinked at him as he ruffled his hair again, sending odd wet spikes shooting every which way. "I'm a Trickster… a real one. I'm a Raven Trickster to be precise. I guess I really was injured if I changed without remembering."

"Trickster," they were both straight faced.

"Yes."

"Bullshit."

"How else do you explain my saving you both from a watery grave? And the bird thing… seems a little odd, doesn't it?" Now Misha was being a smartass, they all knew it, and didn't care.

"That's not possible… No fucking way!"

"Jensen, we saw it ourselves," Misha's eyes rolled. _Great now they're in character. _Jared was playing the role of accepting brother. At least he was on his side, or in shock, either way…

"I need a drink," Jensen had said it first. As Dean would say, 'Yahtzee.' Misha smirked and snapped up a round of beers, each set in their hand.

"Believe me yet?" Jensen was gaping at him as he took a swig and crossed one leg over the other, getting comfortable. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

…

The official report had been mainly true. Jensen had started taking the corner for the scene when the steering gave out and instead of turning the car barreled through the barrier and into the water. What wasn't true was the crew had 'witnessed' all three actors tuck and roll out of the car and into the muddy shore before it hit water. Everything was called an accident. The now retired Impala was drug out of the water and cannibalized to equip the replacement. They learned from their mistake and kept up the checks on the vehicle to make sure it was in perfect working order.

"You saved us," was what Jensen had muttered toward Misha when they had watched the car being pulled from the lake. The rushing of water once it was on the shore made them both cringe.

"Yeah, well, you saved me first," Jensen blinked at the shoulder pat as Misha turned away from the crew working on the car. "I would've died if you hadn't woke me up." Misha shrugged when Jensen gave him a worried look, "Bird remember? If I would have woken up on my own I would have freaked. And if, big if there, I had thought of snapping out of there it would have been too late."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, when it comes to me and closed spaces… Talk about featherbrained."

Jensen actually snorted, "You, featherbrained? Naaaah!"

"Smart-aleck…"

"Yep." They smiled and laughed, that seemed to help Jensen accept the news of Misha being a Trickster.


End file.
